Jin
Jin's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Gwacheon-si, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea |Height =179 cm (1.79 m) |Weight =63 kg |Blood Type =OJin's profile BTS Official Fanclub Japan |Job =Singer, songwriter |Genre =Dance Pop, Rap, Hip-Hop |Awards = Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit (2018) |Years active =June 13, 2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentJin listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS, Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (sang the OST '"Even If I Die, It's You" (죽어도 너야))'' |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} '''Kim Seok-jin (김석진) known by his stage name Jin (진) is a South Korean singer and songwriter. He is one of the vocalists and the visual in BTS. History Kim Seok-jin was born on December 4, 1992, in Gwacheon-si, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea. According to a magazine he is son of a CEO. "According to the magazine, Jin got his looks from his CEO father who is famous for his equally dashing features".from Koreaboo He is the second child in his family and his older brother name is Kim Seok-jung. He attended Konkuk University, where he was admitted with high competing rate. He studied art and acting in the Department of Film. Jin (BTS) has been admitted to Konkuk University with high competing rate! He was recruited by a casting agent from Big Hit Entertainment on the street when he went to university, "Kim Seok Jin was discovered on the street while in university studying acting". from Billboard later he made his debut as vocalist and visual in BTS on June 13, 2013. In February 22, 2017 he graduated from the Konkuk University BTS Celebrates Jin’s Graduation From University and later he start studying online at Hanyang Cyber University. BTS’s Jin Enters Graduate School At Hanyang Cyber University In July 2018, he opened a restaurant specializes in Japanese dishes with his older brother. He was noted as a board member of director for the business.BTS' Jin opens up a new restaurant with his brother In October 2018, he was awarded the fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit by the President of South Korea along with the other members. Discography See also: Discography OSTs * It’s Definitely You from "Hwarang OST Part 2" (with V) (2017) Unofficial songs See also: Unofficial songs * Awake (Christmas Ver.) (2016) Filmography Film Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Awards and nominations Trivia years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *He is BTS' official visual. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *He has his own mukbang show called Eat Jin. In the show he only eats but does not talk much about the food beyond stating the dish's name. Sometimes, the other members of BTS join him: Jungkook, Jimin, or Suga, his former roommate. *He is close friends with VIXX's Ken, VIXX’s Ken And BTS’s Jin Enjoy A Chuseok Feast Together B1A4's Sandeul, B1A4’s Sandeul Talks About How BTS’s Jin Shocked Him The Second Time They Met KNK's Seungjun KNK’s Seungjun Shows His Friendship With BTS’s Jin Is Still Going Strong, Sleepy Sleepy Shares Sweet Conversation With BTS’s Jin and Ji Suk Jin Ji Suk Jin Shares Chat History With BTS’s Jin To Prove Their Friendship On “Radio Star”. *He can rip open bags of Chips with his feet. BTS’s Jin Shows Off Talent Of Ripping Open Bags Of Chips With His Feet *He is part of a group chat named "92 clubs" with MAMAMOO's Moon Byul, EXID's Hani, B1A4's Sandeul, Baro, and VIXX's Ken. MAMAMOO's Moon Byul talks about the '92 club' with BTS' Jin, EXID's Hani, B1A4's Sandeul, and more *He is part of a gaming crew named "We're The Strongest Idols" with B.A.P's Youngjae, BTOB's Eunkwang, VIXX's Ken and Wanna One's Jihoon. "The gaming group, which is named ‘We’re the Strongest Idol’ consists of members B.A.P Youngjae, BTS Jin, BTOB Eunkwang & VIXX Ken, and recently, they added Park Jihoon". from KpopViral *He knows how to play the guitar and piano. "... Jin’s been known to sit down and pull out the guitar every now and then during live events and videos". from Billboard *According to the other members, he is a great cook. *He can speak Korean, some Japanese, English, and Chinese. *He has been to Australia in the past as an exchange student. *He has improved both his dancing and singing impressively since BTS' debut. *He is referred to as 'Worldwide Handsome' by both ARMYs and himself. *What he likes most about himself is his face.BTS Answers Fans' Most Asked Questions (0:56) – via YouTube. *According to RM, he and J-Hope are the most cowards members of the group.Flinch w/ BTS (1:16) – via YouTube. *His guilty pleasure is eating three steaks.BTS Reveal Their Favorite Movie, Guilty Pleasure & More | Billboard (1:23) – via YouTube. *In an interview was asked who is the Hollywood crush (actress) and he answers the actor, Brad Pitt.BTS Discusses Their Intensely Loyal Fans & Celeb Crushes! | Access Hollywood (1:48) – via YouTube. *He said wants to collaborate with Shawn Mendes.ON With Mario Lopez - BTS (3:44) – via YouTube. *His favorite hobbies include cooking, eating, dolls, telling dad jokes, blowing air kisses, playing video games, snowboarding, looking at photographs and recipes, taking polaroids, and taking care of his pets. *He feels uncomfortable being called feminine names by fans. Particularly, "Mom", "Eomma", and "Princess". *In early years when he dances, he was told that he looked like a traffic police (교통 경찰) *His personality is always recognized as caring, humble and funny. *A professional plastic surgery doctor stated that Jin's face was a 'perfect face'- his eyes, nose, mouth, ears, everything in the right place, with the right shape and the right type of face. *Even though Jin majored in filming (took classes in acting), he was asked to learn dancing and singing to be a part of BTS. Despite having no knowledge in either of these areas, Jin worked very hard and is highly appreciated for his visual and talent. People always know him as a good-looking man, but he also has a soft, warm, really nice and amazing voice. His dancing continues to improve as he works hard and practices with the other members and individually. *He was roommates with Suga. When BTS changed roommates, Jin and Suga stayed together. Suga stated that he 'couldn't have a more perfect roommate'. They are currently no longer roommates in the new dorm they live in. *On Idol King Of Cooking, Jin was supposed to go to the final round. However, due to their conflicting schedules, someone else took his spot in the finals. *During earlier eras, he was nicknamed Ctrl + V because he was the only one who was able to control Taehyung (V). *The best way to make Jin feel despair is to take away his food and his Nintendo. *His favorite color was pink. In a 2017 interview, he stated that it is now blue. *His favorite number is 4. In Army 5th Kit, he stated that his new favorite number is 2. *His favorite foods are lobster, meat, naengmyeon(Korean noodle dish), chicken, hamburgers, pizza, and all types of greasy junk food. *He likes anime, Disney princesses, his Maple Story and Super Mario action figures, and Nintendo games. *He is known as worldwide handsome, and being the worldwide cutie guy as he introduced himself on the Ellen Show in 2018. *He has a habit of blinking his left eye when he's hungry. *He is able to do The Exorcist's "spider-walk" (walking with his waist bent). *His role model is T.O.P. of Big Bang. *He describes himself as Hidetoshi Dekisugi from Doraemon. *His ideal type is someone who will be a good wife, good at cooking, and is nice. *In ten years, he wants to be Sergeant Kim Seok-jin in the Bangtan A.R.M.Y. After that, he wants to be a man that mothers would like watching on TV. *He once made seaweed soup for J-Hope, who became speechless since he thought it tasted like his mom's soup. *He always goes to the gym with Jungkook. *According to the other members, he has the best body and face in the group. *He is in charge of the kitchen and cleaning up the dorms. *He has a driver's license. *When he eats, he has a habit of smelling it first. *He rarely uses wooden chopsticks-- he always carries his own because he doesn't like the smell of the wooden chopsticks. *He's bad at lying. *He can't watch horror movies. *As a child, he wanted to be a detective. *V described him as a Crane (두루미). *He wakes up two hours earlier than the other members. *The Chinese A.R.M.Y fans stated that Jin sounded the most Chinese out of the Bangtan Boys when they spoke Chinese. *He has recently revealed to have two flying squirrels as well, along with his Sugar Gliders, however he has not formally posted about them on any social media. *He chose V as the member he is closest to. *He wants his first child to be a girl and second to be a boy. He wants to give a noona (male's term of addressing for an older female in Korea) for his son because a noona will give him pocket money as his hyung (older brother) always took his pocket money. *He named his future children-- the girl to be Yu-sun (유선) and the boy to be Yu-bi (유비). *He is the first K-pop idol to get 100 million hearts on V-live during his birthday live on 2017. *He likes to blow flying kisses to ARMY. *His motto in life is: "Let's live freely." *Jin has very broad shoulders, measuring at 60cm (23in) in width. *ARMYs tweeted the hashtag #WorldwideHandsomeDay and #겨울에_태어나_아름다운_석진 (means Beautiful Seokjin born in winter) for his birthday last 2017. *Jin’s favorite weather is Spring sunlight. *Jin also enjoys looking at photographs and recipes. *Jin started Super Mario when he was five years old and Maple Story in seven grade and still faithfully play them. He think Super Mario characters and the monsters in Maple Story are extremely cute. *Jin made a big mistake during their first performance at M!Countdown. His pants went down all the way to his thighs, and he cried after the stage ended. *Jin favorite items —> Maple Story action figures, Super Mario action figures, Nintendo games. *Jin has crooked fingers. *Jin is really confident with others and can communicate well now, but previously, he stated he had very low self esteem and that A.R.M.Y's and the rest of BTS helped him to overcome it. *Jin was an MC for the MAMA awards in 2017 alongside EXO's Chanyeol and Red Velvet's Irene. *Jin always wins staring contests. *Jin, Jungkook, and Jimin drink together occasionally. *Jin's BT21 character is a white alpaca wearing a red neckerchief named RJ. *Jin is very athletic, his sports are snowboarding, golf; he can also do wake-boarding, tennis, surfing, scuba diving and a lot more. *Jin's favorite animal is an alpaca. *Jin's laugh is very distinctive and is known as the 'Windshield Wiper' laugh (i.e the sound of when glass/windows are being wiped clean.) *Besides from J-Hope, Jin is the second member who gets scared very easily. *When Jin is embarrassed or mad his ears will turn red. *Jin's favorite hair color is pink. (Buzzfeed Puppy interview 2018) *Jin is the second most popular member in BTS in Korea now (2018) for his outstanding visuals. *Jin has prescription glasses but rarely wears them as they make him feel insecure. He prefers to wear contact lenses instead, but his eyes get easily irritated from wearing them. *Jin is the strongest member in BTS with Jungkook being the second. (Jin is the only member who can lift and support Jungkook's weight despite Jungkook being the heaviest.) *Jin, along with Jungkook, Jimin, and V were voted as one of the Asian Heartthrobs of 2018, earning him a spot at #46. *Jin, along with Jungkook, and V were voted as 100 Most Handsome Men of 2018100 Most Handsome Men of 2018, earning him a spot at #17. *Jin cut his jeans on camera once because they were “too long.” *Jin uses a pink keyboard to play computer games. *If he was a girl, he said he would date Jimin because he is shy and someone like Jimin would help him open up and be social. *Jin’s Spotify playlist is called: Jin’s GA CHI DEUL EUL LAE? *Other members said that Jin has the longest legs in BTS. *Jin and Jungkook bicker a lot. A taxi driver once thought that Jungkook and Jin are twins because of their non-stop bickering. *Jin said that looking at bugs isn’t scary, but if they get on his body, that’s really scary. *Jin dieted for a year, eating only chicken breasts. *Jin used to work at a strawberry farm. *He was named one of the idols that had a "Funny And Surprising Way" of getting casted. https://www.soompi.com/article/1263365wpp/from-amazing-to-absurd-14-funny-surprising-ways-idols-cast }} Family Tree Pets Jjangu Jin's Pet.jpg| Jjangu (짱구) 2005–2017|link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Jjangu Odeng Jin's Pet.jpg| Odeng (오뎅) 2017–present |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Odeng_and_Eomuk Eomuk Jin's Pet.jpg| Eomuk (어묵) 2017–2018 |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Odeng_and_Eomuk Gukmul Jin's Pet.jpg| Gukmul (국물) 2018–present |link=http://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Gukmul References Gallery Category:Members Category:Hyung Line Category:Vocal Line Category:Visual Category:Jin Category:Kim Category:1992 Births